1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a zoom lens system and a photographing apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a zoom lens system used in photographing apparatuses such as digital cameras or digital camcorders having a charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) needs to be small-sized and to have a high optical performance. However,it is difficult to simultaneously achieve a high performance and compactness, and if a high-refraction aspherical material is used for the compactness, manufacturing costs increase. Thus, it is difficult to simultaneously obtain a high optical performance and low manufacturing costs.
A photographing apparatus is classified as a retractable type or an inner-zoom type. With respect to the retractable type, a lens is outwardly projected from a camera when photographing is performed, and the lens is retracted into a camera body when the camera is not used. In this regard, since a lens group is projected from the camera and is externally exposed, a shock resistance function and a water-proof function of the camera may deteriorate. With respect to the inner-zoom type, an optical path is curved by using a reflective member so as to protect a photographing apparatus from an external environment. In a case of a lens system including a prism for reflection and/or refraction, the thickness of the lens system may be decreased by curving an optical path by 90°. In order to achieve compactness with a reflection member and/or a refraction member in which the thickness of a lens system is decreased by using a reflective member and/or a refractive member including a prism, a reflective mirror, or the like, various methods such as a method of limiting an overall length of the lens system, a method of restricting sensitivity, or the like have been presented.